


Octopus Ink and the Dreamy Rose

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Florist Audrey, Fluff, Tattoo Artist Uma, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Someone new is moving into their street, opening a flower shop right opposite of Uma's tattoo parlor. Uma and her friends wonder who the new neighbors are.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney)
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Octopus Ink and the Dreamy Rose

Descendants || Umaudrey || Octopus Ink and the Dreamy Rose || Umaudrey || Descendants

Title: Octopus Ink and the Dreamy Rose – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: Descendants

Disclaimer: All rights to the show reserved to Josann McGibbon, Sara Parriott and Disney. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, fluff, modern AU, m/m

Main Pairing: Uma/Audrey

Side Pairing: Ben/Carlos

Descendants Characters: Audrey, Uma, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos de Vil, Ben, Harry Hook, Gil Gaston

Writer's Month Prompt: tattoo artist/flower shop AU

Summary: Someone new is moving into their street, opening a flower shop right opposite of Uma's tattoo parlor. Uma and her friends wonder who the new neighbors are.

**Octopus Ink and the Dreamy Rose**

_Writer's Month 2020_

Auradon Street was the shopping mile of their city. When Uma Facilier was nineteen years old, she started working at her mother's tattoo parlor as an apprentice and worked her way up. Now that her mother had retired to live at the beach as she had always dreamed, Uma took over the store. Her two little sisters Freddie and Celia ran an occult shop down the street, having taken over their dad's business when their parents rekindled their relationship to move to Miami together.

Uma had her two best friends working with her at _Octopus Ink_ – Gilbert Gaston and Harry Hook. The two were goofballs, but they were the best men she knew. And, over the years, they had formed kind of a network with their neighbors. They were particularly close with their direct neighbors. _Fairest of them All_ was a clothes store owned and run by Mal and Evie, Mal doing the business parts of the job and Evie being the designer behind the clothes. On their other side was a pet-store, _101 Pets_ , owned by Carlos de Vil and his best friend Jay.

"What do we think will open up next door?", asked Evie curiously.

They were sitting at the table Evie had out in front of her store. They usually met there for lunches or a smoke. Right now, Harry was putting down a tray with coffees. He had missed his calling as a barista, really. Not that Uma would want to miss him at her shop. Gil made a delighted sound as he accepted his coffee – with caramel and other stuff that Uma thought did not belong in coffee.

"As long as it's not _another_ bakery I swear this street has five bakeries already", grunted Mal.

"I'd say as long as it's not someone imposing on our territory", countered Uma.

"Would be a terrible business plan to open a tattoo parlor right opposite another tattoo parlor", argued Jay with a frown. "Or pet store or clothes store. So, yeah. That'd be weird."

"I heard it's going to be a flower shop", offered Carlos after a moment.

"Where did you even hear that, pup?", wanted Harry to know.

"Dizzy's cousin Chad", shrugged Carlos, tilting his head. "Apparently, he knows the new owners."

"Well, tell us more about the new owners", prodded Harry.

"Dunno. Some couple. Friends of Chad's", shrugged Carlos. "He didn't send me their bio."

"I can't wait to meet them", hummed Mal. "How will we meet them?"

"Be friendly until we see they're not friendly", shrugged Uma, tilting her head.

/break\

It had been two weeks and Uma still hadn't seen the new owners. The shop changed. It was now pastel pink – which stood in stark contrast to Uma's black-painted front with the blue and green graffiti of a huge octopus whose tentacles were swirling around the whole store. Now there was this pink monstrosity right opposite her beautiful store. Slowly, the interior started filling with white shelves and flowers. The window-front gave a beautiful view by now and the sign above the door – gorgeous and hand-caved – labeled the shop as _The_ _Dreamy Rose_.

It was only on week three, when the bell to Uma's shop chimed, that she got to meet the new owners. She had been in the middle of doodling a new tattoo design – a red heart, a cut jewel, for Evie. When she saw the person who walked in, she instinctively knew this was the owner of the flower-shop. The woman was wearing a pretty pink dress, tame like from some suburban housewife, not the kind everyone around here wore (also known as Evie's delightful leather designs). Her hazel hair cascaded over her shoulder in broad curls, the smile on her lips perfect and the make-up on point. She was carrying a tiny bush of tiny pink roses.

"Hello, new neighbor. I'm Audrey Rose, owner of the new flower shop. Came by to introduce myself", stated the pretty woman. "You... have a... fascinating store."

"Tha—anks", grinned Uma bemused, leaning back some. "Uma Facilier. Nice to meet you."

"You have a lot of tattoos", whispered Audrey, blinking as she stepped up.

"It's a tattoo parlor, princess", chuckled Uma, one eyebrow raised. "Wouldn't look good if the owner is a blank slate. You... don't strike me as the type to have any tats. Am I right?"

The way Audrey narrowed her mouth and smoothed her hands over her dress told Uma all she needed to know. Oh no. The new neighbor was _cute_. This wasn't good. Uma was a very defenseless bisexual mess when it came to pretty women like this.

"Well. If... you ever change your mind, you now know a place", offered Uma charmingly.

Audrey laughed softly, shaking her head. "If you ever need flowers for... for mother's day, or for a significant other, you now know a place to get those."

She waved, but this thing when someone waved with each finger. It usually looked stupid in Uma's opinion, but on Audrey it looked oddly regal and charming. Oh this wasn't good at all.

/break\

"They're disgusting", stated Harry, making a face.

They were out having breakfast again, watching through the window-front of Audrey Rose and for now unnamed pretty boy were finishing up the interior of the store for opening tomorrow. Evie made a confused little noise as she turned toward Harry, tilting her head at him.

"Why do you say that?", asked Evie.

"Look at them. They look like cardboard cut-outs from some add for little houses with picket-fences and puppy dogs", grunted Harry, motioning vaguely at the flower shop. "Suburban nightmare."

"You. You are _weird_ , Hook", grunted Jay, pointing at him. "And don't judge. I mean, clearly they don't live a suburban life because they live right here."

"Fair point", agreed Harry after a moment. "Who knows. Maybe some strange secret."

"Not everything is hot gossip", muttered Mal. "They're probably both from suburban perfect little families, like childhood sweethearts who grew up together, engaged on the playground when they were five years old, venturing out to make their own life."

"...Evie forced you to watch rom-coms again?", guessed Uma unimpressed.

"All the time", sighed Mal, a small half-grin on her face.

"You know what that sounds like for me?", asked Jay impishly. "A bet."

"Oh, I am all in for that", agreed Harry. "Fifty bucks says suburban nightmare rich kids. Mommy and daddy probably bought them the business as a wedding gift."

"Yeah, I'll also put fifty bucks on that", nodded Mal.

"I say siblings", declared Gil. "This is some small family business."

"Best friends", countered Carlos. "Like we all did it. Best friends opening a store together."

"Mh... I'm with Gil", stated Jay after a moment, putting money on the table.

"Oh, love. It is love. Newly weds or freshly engaged!", stated Evie with conviction.

"Nah. They're friends. She's gay", grunted Uma with a smirk. "You didn't see the way she checked me out. If she stared any harder at the octopus it'd have burst into flames."

She slowly traced said octopus. It was turquoise, in bright colors that stood out beautifully against her skin. Its head poked out of her cleavage and its tentacles were circling her boobs and twirling around her ribs, two curling up around her shoulders and toward her neck. Smaller details – treasures, corals, little fishes – filled the spaces between the tentacles.

/break\

"So—o Uma was right on the gays", declared Carlos three days later.

When he sat down, he had a beautiful red rose in his black-white leather-jacket's pocket's button-hole. A broad grin was on his freckled face as he traced the rose's petals with a finger. Mal and Uma both raised an eyebrow and exchanged a curious look at that.

"Elaborate", requested Evie, waving a hand at him.

"Well, Ben has been coming over like... every single day... since their store opened. He _says_ to play with the puppies, but he just keeps distracting Carlos from work by flirting with him", huffed Jay.

"Well. He just asked me out for a lunch-date today", stated Carlos, broad grin on his lips.

"Mh... interesting", hummed Uma. "Maybe I should make a move too."

"Weren't you the one who pointed out that they're gay?", asked Harry, one eyebrow raised.

"I mainly _hoped_ for them to not be a thing", shrugged Uma. "But her checking me out doesn't mean she can't be bi, or pan, and still be dating pretty boy."

"We—ell. She is _not_ dating pretty boy. _I_ am dating pretty boy", declared Carlos with a smile.

"I... uh... I do have a _name_ , you know."

Their group turned, a bit startled, to look at the awkward brunette. He had apparently come out of his flower-shop with a tiny little pot with some kind of dark-blue flowers growing in it. Right now, he was also blushing a bright red, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

"Eh. You'll be pretty boy", declared Harry dismissively. "I am not going to waste time learning your name, in case you break pup's heart and Gil, Jay and I will have to murder you and hide the body."

The smile on Harry was very wicked and murderous, while Gil just smiled brightly and waved at Ben. All Carlos did was groan and sink lower on his chair.

"Harry, don't threaten my new boyfriend", complained Carlos.

" _Someone_ has to", huffed Harry stubbornly.

"Wha—at can we do for you, Mister Pretty Boy Ben?", asked Mal amused.

"Uhm. Audrey and I, we kind of noticed you guys sit here a lot. And we figured... these would look nice as table decoration. They fit... Evie's hair", offered Ben.

"Oh, that's so sweet and thoughtful", cooed Evie as she accepted the flowers. "How nice. And you two are very welcome to join us whenever you feel like it."

"Oh. Thank you. Uhm, I should... get back inside and help Audrey now. She is... very strict and doesn't like slacking off", chuckled Ben fondly. "Enjoy your breakfast. And, uh... I'll see you for lunch, Carlos? I'll pick you up at twelve thirty?"

"Sounds great", confirmed Carlos with a bright grin.

/break\

"The others and I had a bet, you know."

Audrey startled a little. She had been so in her own head, humming a soft melody while watering the plants in the shop. Turning a bit, she saw that her neighbor had come in. Uma, the gorgeous tattoo artist. It was absolutely not Audrey's fault for staring at all of these tattoos. They were very distracting. That whole leather get-up also didn't help.

"A... bet?", echoed Audrey confused, blinking a couple of times.

"Yeah, when you first moved in. We had a bet. What your background is. Siblings, childhood sweethearts, newly weds, these kind of things", shrugged Uma.

She was browsing now, curiously looking at all the plants, while Audrey just stared at her. "I... We're childhood friends? We... grew up together. And then we decided to open up this shop."

"Mh. And you two?", asked Uma curiously, waving her finger at her. " _Only_ friends?"

"Oh, we were engaged to be married until I told him that I'm a lesbian."

Uma actually stumbled a little, staring in surprise. "Well, that is one way to end an engagement. And... you still moved in together and opened a shop together?"

"We've been best friends since diapers. Our parents wanted us to get married. Everybody at high school expected us to get together as The Golden Couple. My very homophobic grandmother pressured me into getting together with a respectable _man_. And... Ben gets that. He gets that I only got together with him because of that", whispered Audrey with a small smile. "He's a great guy. A great friend. We moved... far, far away and as far as my grandmother is concerned, I'm happily engaged to a very good man. And... I just overshared far too much, didn't I?"

"It's okay, princess", whispered Uma back, voice gentle. "Glad you got out there then."

"So... am I", replied Audrey, chuckling. "Well, what can I do with you aside from sharing my childhood trauma with you, Miss Facilier?"

"Uma. Please", countered Uma. "And... I... actually came to see if you're... currently... single."

"Oh", whispered Audrey, her eyes widening. "Well, at least I now feel less weird about oversharing, because I figure you _should_ know that I've been a closet case until very recently? But... I am... very, very single. And... And are you also... very, very single?"

"Happen to be", confirmed Uma, a smirk in place. "So... you'd like to change that?"

"Very, very much", whispered Audrey, biting her lower lip and flushing.

The smirk on Uma's lips grew at that. "Perfect. I'll pick you up tonight for dinner?"

"I... I... okay", agreed Audrey, nodding slowly.

/break\

Audrey had moved away to get out of her grandmother's reach. Her parents were very busy and her grandmother had practically raised her. Had always put _so much_ pressure on her, in every regard. Audrey was not allowed to be anything below perfect and that included her private life. Ever since she had been on the playground with Ben, Leah had decided that this was her perfect match. Audrey was glad that Ben still, even after hearing the truth, had agreed to move away with her.

And now here she was, the owner of her own little shop, with her best and oldest friend and... and a girlfriend. An actual, real girlfriend. A ridiculously _gorgeous_ and amazing and funny girlfriend. Smiling softly to herself, Audrey turned onto her side and started to trace the tattoos on Uma's skin. Her favorite was the octopus, _especially_ after she first got to discover just how far it stretched and curled its tentacles. But there were more. There were skulls of some kind on her shoulder, apparently her dad was big into voodoo. A pirate ship on her side, over her ribs.

"Mornin', princess", yawned Uma as she slowly woke up.

"Good morning", whispered Audrey, smiling softly to herself.

"Every morning I wake up with you in my bed sure is a good one."

Uma smirked as she rolled them over so she was leaning over Audrey and could kiss her slowly. She then started kissing down Audrey's neck and shoulder. The smirk on Uma's lips took that mischievous turn and Audrey sighed amused, knowing what would follow. Once Uma laid down again, she grabbed a pen from her nightstand and started doodling on Audrey's skin. She liked to do that, on lazy mornings, on their days off. Draw out what kind of tattoos she would put onto Audrey if she could. And while Audrey was definitely not getting any tattoos ever, at any point, she did like to see her girlfriend's talents like that. Her beautiful drawings on Audrey's skin like that. Mostly, they were flowers, especially roses. Roses growing in ranks that wrapped around her arms or legs, or over her side. Audrey smiled softly as a red rose appeared right next to her naval.

"Do we have any plans today, or are we just going to stay in bed all day?", asked Audrey.

"Depends on how long I'll be drawing", stated Uma as she reached for a green pen. "Maybe."

"You're insufferable", laughed Audrey softly, carefully reaching for her phone. "Mh. So Ben and Carlos would be inviting us to go to karaoke with them tonight, but I genuinely don't know if I can stand another cheesy duet between them... Gil, Harry and Jay are out on the lake with the boat."

"That's awful", commented Uma, adding some heart-shaped leafs to the rose-vines. "They'll be drunk off their asses and completely useless come tomorrow."

"...Mh, that's true", agreed Audrey after a moment. "But you know what _I_ heard there?"

"And what's that?", asked Uma curiously, letting the vines snake up over Audrey's rips.

"We have your apartment all to ourselves tonight", hummed Audrey. "And yours even for the entire weekend. No annoying boys knocking on our doors because they can't work the toaster on their own. No... random sea shanties... though, you really do have to explain those."

"Harry always wanted to be a pirate", dismissed Uma. "It's been his dream job since kindergarten."

"...You know what, that checks out", agreed Audrey after a moment.

"So... we got this place _all_ to ourselves this weekend...", hummed Uma pleased. "I do love having you all to myself and I do love having this place all to myself too..."

"Does sound very perfect to me", whispered Audrey, smiling gently.

Her smile brightened a little more as she noticed the flowers on the window-sill. Uma wasn't much into flowers and she was even less so into _pink_ , yet over the past weeks she had gathered quite some pink orchids and even some miniature roses. Audrey knew it was because they reminded her of Audrey, which was the most adorable thing Audrey could imagine.

"You know that ever since I got this flower-shop owner girlfriend, my flower designs have vastly improved", stated Uma casually. "I've made way more flower tattoos in the past month than... ever before, actually."

"That's a good thing. Flowers are nice", grinned Audrey.

"Eh. I only like the ones that remind me of my girlfriend", shrugged Uma.

"That's cute", whispered Audrey and leaned in to kiss Uma. "See, I... never liked tattoos. The idea of ink _permanently_ on skin? But... I think I do like the ones on _my_ girlfriend..."

Audrey grinned impishly as she leaned over to kiss the mermaid on Uma's thigh. The newest tattoo on her girlfriend. A mermaid. A _pink and blue_ mermaid. Audrey knew this one was about her, but the two of them hadn't talked about it yet, about what it meant. It had been three months now that they were dating officially and it had become more and more serious.

"I love you", whispered Audrey after a moment, placing another kiss on Uma's thigh.

"I... love you too, princess", offered Uma, blinking a little.

Audrey's smile turned even softer at that as she settled down and let Uma continue drawing. This, she could absolutely spend the whole day like this, or the whole weekend. Or the rest of her life.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Like last year, I am hosting Writer's Month with two friends! A one month long prompt event! Now, as one of the hosts, I also want to participate the whole month. ;)
> 
> And this prompt just SCREAMED Umaudrey for me - flowers = roses = Audrey and ink = octopus = Uma?? I had to! *^*


End file.
